Juste ces mots
by Sonata-sama
Summary: Narcissa n'en peut plus, elle en a marre... elle l'aime, elle en souffre... comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Rating M, OS, OOC.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... ils sont l'oeuvre de l'imagination de JK.Rowling.

**Rating :** M

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée, j'ai eu un giga bug avec mon ordi et, de plus, le début que j'avais publié... c'est effacé ! Donc j'ai décidé de la faire en OS... bonne lecture !

**Juste ces mots**

Elle était fatiguée.

Elle était lasse.

Elle était triste.

Elle avait envie de mourir.

Narcissa Malfoy regardait son pâle reflet dans la glace de sa chambre à coucher. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade au milieu de son dos pendant que quelques mèches plus courtes venaient lui encadrer son visage à la peau blanche. Ses yeux bleu qui, d'habitude, étaient brillants et pétillants de vie étaient, aujourd'hui, éteints et tristes, ils étaient cernés du au fait qu'elle ne dormait plus depuis plusieurs jours. Des larmes vinrent lui brouiller la vue, certaines coulant le long de ses joues creuses et pâles, venant mourir au coin de ses lèvres couleur sang.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la manche de sa chemise blanche. Elle ravala un sanglot, releva la tête, respira un bon coup puis elle descendit dans son salon pour dîner ou essayer. Elle s'assura qu'elle n'avait aucune trace de son moment de faiblesse et entra dans la pièce où l'attendait son mari. Ah qu'elle le détestait et pourtant... et pourtant elle l'aimait du plus profond de son âme.

-Tu es en retard ! S'exclama Lucius qui était en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

-J'étais dans la salle de bain, répondit-elle d'une voix dénuée de toute expression.

Son mari leva à peine les yeux de son journal pour répondre ce qui déchira le coeur de Narcissa un peu plus. Elle en avait marre de cette indifférence même si elle s'était attendue toute sa vie à ça. Après tout leur mariage avait été arrangé pour l'argent et pour la conception d'un héritier Sang-Pur. Elle était une Black, il était un Malfoy quoi de mieux ?

Elle avait toujours cru pouvoir le faire aimer d'elle mais lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, il était encore et toujours aussi dur, froid et se souciait guère du bien être de sa femme. Il voulait simplement son plaisir. Elle le détestait mais elle l'aimait, elle le haïssait mais elle pourrait mourir pour lui... elle pouvait encore faire tous ça malgrè la trahison, sa trahison... la plus horrible qu'il n'ait jamais pu lui faire... il avait des maîtresses, ça elle le savait mais elle avait toujours refusé d'y croire jusqu'à l'autre jour.

Flash Back :

-Lucius ? Je vais en ville, j'en ai pour l'après-midi.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse de son mari. Elle haussa les épaules, enfila son manteau et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle entra dans plusieurs magasins avec un certain sourire satisfait. Elle aimait tellement faire les magasins, elle se reposait, elle se sentait libre de toutes contraintes, de tous devoirs, elle vivait simplement lorsqu'elle s'éloignait du Manoir.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, hélas, elle dût rentrer pour cause de pluie. Ses cheveux s'étaient collés à son visage faisant couler son maquillage. Elle transplana devant la porte du Manoir qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Un Elfe de Maison vint prendre sa veste et Narcissa découvrit que la porte du Salon était fermée alors que son mari la laissait continuellement ouverte.

Elle sortit sa baguette et se sécha les cheveux en faisant apparaître de l'air chaud. Ses cheveux ondulèrent légèrement. Elle se remaquilla grâce à un sort et fit disparaître ses paquets dans sa chambre, elle s'occuperait de ranger ensuite.

Elle colla son oreille contre la porte pour savoir si elle allait déranger et se surprit à entendre des gémissements. Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un soit blessé ? Elle prêta plus d'attention à ce qu'elle entendait puis elle entendit clairement une voix féminine coupée par le désir dire :

-Mh ! Lucius... c'est si bon.

Narcissa n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle entre-ouvrit légèrement la porte et découvrit son mari avec une femme qui lui était totalement inconnue. Son coeur se déchira dans sa poitrine et elle sentit la pièce tanguer autour d'elle. Narcissa reprit sa respiration, ignorant la douleur atroce et une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être calme, elle monta dans sa chambre.

Fin du Flash Back :

Cet évènement l'avait anéanti et elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle avait bien envie de se venger mais elle en serait incapable, elle était bien trop amoureuse de son mari. Comment pouvait-elle s'en sortir alors qu'elle était morte de l'intérieur pourtant elle continuait de vivre, pour son fils, pour Drago, pour lui.

Un mois de souffrance.

Un mois de pleurs en secret.

Un mois de torture incessante.

Un mois de fatigue et de laisser aller.

Personne ne voyait que l'état de Narcissa Malfoy empiré de jour en jour. Normal. Elle ne montrait absolument rien, elle cachait son manque de fatigue avec du maquillage et le remède des moldus : le café. Elle cachait ses moments de faiblesse par des passages dans la salle de bain. Elle était tout à fait consciente qu'elle se laissait aller mais elle n'avait plus goût à rien et pourtant, son désir le plus cher, le plus profond était de se faire aimer de Lucius.

Aujourd'hui, il était à son travail au Ministère la laissant, comme d'habitude, chez eux. Narcissa se mit à arpenter le Manoir comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Chaque pièce lui rappelait des souvenirs particuliers mais jamais aucun ne l'avait fait sourire. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il lui dise au moins une fois ces trois petits mots si simple à prononcer.

Alors qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque, Dobby, leur elfe de maison apparut à côté d'elle et dit :

-Madame, Monsieur Severus Rogue est en bas, madame.

-Bien. Dis lui que j'arrive.

-Dobby y va, Madame.

Narcissa reprit un masque d'indifférence qu'elle avait abandonné pendant quelques instants et se dirigea dans le Hall d'entrer pour accueillir son ami de longue date. Elle aimait beaucoup Severus, son ami d'enfance, celui qui l'avait toujours aidé quand ça n'allait pas, l'écoutant, la conseillant. C'était son meilleur ami, le seul avec qui elle pouvait parler librement.

Severus était venu car il avait remarqué que son amie n'allait pas bien du tout. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi surtout qu'il savait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec son crétin de mari comme il aimait l'appeler. Lorsqu'il vit son amie, il comprit qu'elle était à bout même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher, Severus le voyait.

Il la serra dans ses bras sans chercher à comprendre. Narcissa se sentit bien contre lui. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse de lui ? Lui qui était si gentil avec elle, si attentionné, si adorable... ses dernières pensées firent céder tous les barages qu'elle s'était construite pour ne plus penser à son mari, elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Severus ressera un peu plus son étreinte autour d'elle. Il avait conscience qu'elle avait besoin d'éloigner toute cette tension.

Elle se calma une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la tête toujours appuyée contre le torse de son ami. Elle releva lentement la tête et croisa les yeux noirs de Severus qui lui fit un sourire timide auquel elle répondit.

-Viens, on va parler, lui murmura-t-il.

Narcissa acquiesça et ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Severus ordonna à leur Elfe de Maison d'apporter du thé et il se tourna vers son amie qui avait le regard perdu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aller aussi mal. Il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu encore faire Lucius :

-Cissy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda doucement le Maître des Potions.

-... il y a un mois, j'ai vu Lucius avec l'une de ses maîtresses faire l'amour, ici, dans le salon, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

-Mais pourtant tu le savais qu'il en avait, non ?

-Oui mais je crois que je refusais d'y croire... je pensais que je pouvais le faire aimer de moi... mais je me suis trompée... Oh ! Severus, j'ai tellement mal !

-Lui as-tu dit ?

-À Lucius ? Pff ! Pourquoi faire ? Il me rira au nez et me dira qu'il ne fallait pas que je sois surprise, qu'il m'avait prévenue !

-Et si tu lui parlais de tes sentiments ?

-Severus ! C'est de Lucius Malfoy qu'on parle ! Pas de quelqu'un comme toi ! Si je lui dis, il va me dire que ce n'est pas réciproque et...

-Cissy ! Je suis sûr que Lucius éprouve quelque chose pour toi.

-Ah bon ? Laisse moi rire !

-Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un amant ?

-Rien que l'idée me répugne... je ne te cache pas que j'y ais pensé mais trompée Lucius me ferait trop mal... même s'il m'a humiliée, même s'il me parle comme si j'étais une inconnue, c'est lui qui m'a donnée le plaisir d'être mère. Je lui en suis reconnaissante au moins pour ça et même si Drago ne reçoit pas l'amour nécessaire venant de son père, il a au moins le mien.

-Narcissa, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

-J'en suis navrée mais je n'arrive plus à lutter, Severus, j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus... j'aime Lucius de toute mon âme et lui me détruit petit à petit... j'aimerai qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime.

-Prends un amant, je te dis !

-Severus, je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arriverai pas !

-Narcissa ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Si tu prends un amant, même plusieurs tu pourrais déclencher de la jalousie chez Lucius et là tu auras une preuve qu'il t'aime et si au contraire, il n'a aucune réaction, ça voudra dire que c'est le pire des salauds !

-... qui voudrait de moi ? Qui voudrait de quelqu'un qui n'a d'yeux que pour son mari ?

-Moi !

-Toi ? Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sev' et Lucius t'aime beaucoup aussi... je ne veux pas qu'il te déteste !

-Et moi je le déteste parce qu'il fait du mal à ma meilleure amie... laisse moi t'aimer.

-Severus, je...

Il ne la laissa pas continuer et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Narcissa fut surprise d'être traitée de la sorte, avec douceur alors qu'avec Lucius s'était sauvage mais froid et parfois violent. Ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes lui firent du bien encore plus lorsque la langue de son ami s'introduisit dans sa bouche avec douceur. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou, elle avait envie de Severus. Son meilleur ami.

Alors, ils firent l'amour dans le salon, sur le canapé avec la plus grande tendresse du monde. Severus faisait attention à elle comme à une poupée de porcelaine tandis que Narcissa partait sur une autre planète. Elle laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues mais planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs de son – désormais – amant.

Quelques jours passèrent après cette aventure, après cette marque de tendresse que Narcissa n'avait jamais reçu de son mari. Et pourtant, elle allait encore plus mal, Lucius se montrait toujours aussi froid et indifférent. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus sauf pour se disputer.

Narcissa n'en pouvait vraiment plus, elle allait craquer. Cette envie de mourir la mordait tous les jours et l'étouffait à moitié. Souvent, la nuit, elle rêvait de Lucius, elle était dans un endroit noir, elle était allongée par terre, roulée en boule, et son mari était en train de rire d'elle, de se moquer bientôt rejoint par une femme qui se mettait elle aussi à rire tout en embrassant Lucius.

Elle détestait ce rêve.

Elle détestait sa vie.

Elle se détestait.

Mais elle l'aimait.

Deux mois passèrent et Narcissa eut le temps de se trouver une nouvelle occupation : boire. Oui, elle s'était mise à l'alcool malgrè la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son meilleur ami, de ne pas faire de choses regrettables. Elle craquait de plus en plus souvent et rien ne la consolait mieux qu'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle en buvait quand son mari partait plusieurs jours pour le « travail » même si Narcissa était sûre qu'il allait voir d'autres femmes. Ça lui était insupportable.

Souvent, elle restait allongée sur son lit, plusieurs jours sans bouger, les yeux fixés au plafond, la tête et ses pensées ailleurs. Severus venait le plus souvent possible, essayant de la distraire du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais sans grand succès au final. Jusqu'au jour où...

-Tu as raison, Sev'.

-À propos de quoi ? S'étonna ce dernier.

-Je vais prendre des amants... je veux qu'il souffre autant que moi !

-Euh... Cissy, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et je veux qu'il paye.

-Si c'est ton choix et si ça peut t'aider...

-Par contre, il n'est pas question que Drago soit au courant... tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Ne lui dis rien... s'il te plaît.

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Merci Sev', tu es vraiment un ami.

-De rien ma Cissy.

Le soir même, Narcissa décida de sortir. Elle avait mis une robe assez moulante noire, relevée ses cheveux en chignon et s'était un peu maquillée. Elle enfila un manteau chaud, la fraîcheur de Décembre commençait à se faire sentir.

Elle sortit de Manoir et s'enfonça dans le froid. Une légère brise s'éleva, s'infiltrant dans ses cheveux, la faisant frissonner. Elle était prête et aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

XxX

Cela faisait depuis plusieurs semaines qu'elle trompait son mari et elle avait pensé aller mieux ensuite, mais grosse erreur. Elle allait de plus en plus mal, elle voyait Lucius s'éloignait de jour en jour et elle avait une peur qu'il lui annonce qu'il voulait divorcer qu'elle prenait le risque de faire venir ses amants dans le Manoir.

Quelque chose qui lui coûta.

Quelque chose qui lui apprendra beaucoup

Mais quelque chose qu'elle apprendra bien trop tard.

En effet, deux semaines avant Noël, avant l'arrivée de son fils pour les fêtes, Narcissa avait convié une dernière conquête chez eux. Ils étaient dans le salon, s'abandonnant à la luxure. Lucius était rentré plus tôt que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements venant du salon, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon et entra dans la pièce en claquant la porte faisant trembler les murs. Quand il vit sa femme dans les bras d'un autre, il perdit toute contenance. Il hurla à l'autre homme de partir immédiatement sinon il le tuait pendant que Narcissa se rhabillait.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lucius se tourna vers sa femme qui le toisait d'un air méprisable. Il jeta sa baguette sur le canapé et s'avança dangereusement vers Narcissa qui recula voyant le regard haineux de son mari.

-Tu dois être contente, hein ?

-Et toi ? Répondit-elle simplement. Avec tes maîtresses ? Tu crois que tu es mieux, qui de nous deux à commençé ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir des amants ! S'énerva-t-il. Tu m'entends, tu n'en à pas le droit, tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens.

-ET TOI ALORS ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU ESSAYES DE FAIRE EN PRENANT TOUTES CES MAÎTRESSES ? TU ESSAYES DE TE PROUVER QUE SEXUELLEMENT PARLANT, TU ES UNE BÊTE, OU ALORS TU AIMES ME VOIR SOUFFRIR A CE POINT ?

Elle avait perdu toute maîtrise de soi et des larmes commençèrent à couler. Elle le haïssait comme jamais elle n'avait haï personne. Elle voulait qu'il éprouve sa détresse, son sentiment de trahison. Elle voulait qu'il soit aussi détruit qu'elle.

-Ferme la ! S'exclama Lucius.

-PARDON ? NON, J'AI BEAUCOUP TROP DE CHOSE A TE DIRE, DEPUIS BIEN TROP LONGTEMPS !

-Je t'ai dit de te taire !

-Non !

Le coup partit, peut être un peu trop fort. Narcissa perdit l'équilibre et tomba, sa tête heurta le coin de la table basse. Du sang coula, de sa lèvre et de sa nuque. Les traits de Lucius changèrent immédiatement, une expression d'horreur de peignit sur son visage.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il osé faire ?

Il regarda sa main droite où il y avait la chevalière de la famille Malfoy. Il y avait du sang. Il s'agenouilla près de Narcissa et essaya de la réveiller par tous les moyens. C'est alors qu'il eut un éclair de lucidité, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et transplana à Ste Mangouste.

Ensuite, tout devint rapide. Les docteurs s'occupèrent d'elle, laissant Lucius sans nouvelle. Le sorcier était sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle ne meurt pas, qu'elle ne le laisse pas. Une infirmière vint :

-Vous êtes de la famille ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis son mari.

-Votre femme est... est dans un coma assez profond... on est pas sûr qu'elle se réveille un jour.

-Quoi ?! Mais... mais... pourquoi ?

-La blessure au niveau de la tête est assez importante... on pense que c'est ça qui l'a pongée dans le coma.

-Puis-je la voir ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-S'il vous plaît, c'est... c'est ma femme.

-Hum... bon allez-y. Chambre 450.

Lucius la remercia et courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivé sur le seuil, son coeur tomba dans sa poitrine. Elle était dans ce lit blanc, des tuyaus dans la bouche et dans le nez pour la faire respirer. Sa lèvre récemment ouverte était gonfle et violacée. Une bande était cachée par ses magnifiques cheveux blonds dont quelques mèche tombaient devant ses yeux clos. Les couvertures remontaient sous ses bras mis à découvert et Lucius remarqua qu'à son index, ils lui avaient mis un appareil mesurant sa tension d'où les « Bip » qui résonnait dans la pièce vide.

Lucius se sentit minable, c'était par sa faute qu'elle se retrouvait ainsi. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit, terrassant tout sur son passage. Il s'en voulait beaucoup, il regettait que le coup soit parti mais il n'avait pas supporté de la voir dans les bras d'un autre.

Il s'approcha du lit, prit un siège, s'assit et prit délicatement la main de sa femme dans les siennes. Elle était glacée, il la referma lentement dans les siennes, brûlantes et souffla légèrement à l'intérieur. Il sentit quelque chose lui piquer les yeux. Des larmes ? Peut être mais il refusait de les laisser couler sauf qu'il n'était pas assez fort contre la tristesse qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Ce fut en un murmure coupé par ses pleurs qu'il déclara :

-Ex... excuse moi... je t'en pris... excuse moi... reviens... s'il te plaît !

Une semaine et toujours rien.

Une semaine et Lucius avait l'impression de devenir fou.

Une semaine et Severus était venu lui donner un coup de poing.

Une semaine que Drago était rentré pour voir son père s'enfermer de plus en plus sur lui même.

Une semaine que la vie s'était arrêtée chez les Malfoy.

Lucius se rendait tous les jours avec Drago à l'hôpital, guettant une amélioration qui ne venait pas. Severus les rejoignait de temps en temps mais il aurait aimé pouvoir parler à Lucius pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il se promit de ne pas le louper quoi qu'il arrivait. Il tenait à sa meilleure amie et il n'était pas question qu'il accepte ce qu'il s'était passé en fermant les yeux.

Jour qu'il attendit avec impatiente et qui arriva enfin. Drago étant trop fatigué pour se lever, ce jour-là, Lucius y alla tout seul. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il fut surpris d'y voir Severus. Il était déjà là et il savait ce que le brun allait dire.

Severus se leva et s'approcha de lui avec un regard faisant froid dans le dos. Lucius se sentit petit à côté de lui et pourtant... il se reçut une gifle retentissante qui pendant un instant couvra les « Bip » de l'appareil.

-Tu es une belle ordure, Malfoy !

Au lieu de répondre, Lucius baissa les yeux, à quoi bon tenir alors qu'il avait raison. Il ne tenta même pas de riposter. Il savait que Severus avait raison.

-En plus de la faire souffrir moralement, il faut que tu la fasses souffrir physiquement ! Je te préviens, si elle ne s'en sort pas vivante je raconte à ton fils la vérité et je te tue de mes propres mains ! Tu m'entends ?

-Oui et tu auras raison... je n'aurai pas dû la frapper... je n'aurai jamais dû... si tu savais comme je regrette !

-Tu regrettes ? Toi, Lucius Malfoy ?

-Oui...

-Et tu regrettes d'avoir pris des maîtresses tout en sachant qu'elle souffrirait ?

-Pourquoi aurai-t-elle souffert ?

-Putain ! Mais ouvre les yeux, Bordel ! (ndla : Je crois qu'on est tous comme ça quand on s'énerve et Sev' n'échappe pas à la règle ! ) Elle t'aime même après tout ce que tu lui as fait, elle n'a pas cessé de t'aimer.

-ALORS POURQUOI NE ME L'A-T-ELLE JAMAIS DIT ? S'emporta soudain Lucius.

-Pourquoi, toi, tu ne lui as jamais dit ?

-Tu es bien placé pour savoir que lorsqu'on livre ses sentiments pour quelqu'un on devient faible ! Je voulais qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime alors c'est pour ça que j'ai pris des maîtresses, je voulais savoir si oui ou non, elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi !

-C'est la méthode la plus débile que jamais entendu ! Tu es pitoyable, Lucius... tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu la détruisais en plus tu l'as traitée avec indifférence !

-Comment peux-tu savoir tous ça ?

-Je suis son meilleur ami, ne l'oublis pas !

-Que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

-Beaucoup de choses mais c'est à elle d'en parler pas à moi !

Sur ces mots, Severus partit, laissant Lucius seul. Il s'approcha du lit et enleva une mèche de cheveux qui était devant ses yeux. Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front, tendrement, sans être la brute qu'il était puis il posa son front contre le sien en murmurant :

-Réveille toi ! S'il te plaît, Cissy, réveille toi ! Je te promets de changer mais s'il te plaît, réveille toi. J'y arrive pas tout seul !

Une semaine s'écoula encore.

Une autre semaine s'écoula sans qu'il y ait une amélioration.

Une autre semaine de torture pour Lucius qui dormait à l'hôpital désormais.

Une semaine avant Noël.

-On dit que les personnes dans le coma entende les gens qui leur parlent alors s'il te plaît, Narcissa, réveille toi, j'ai... j'ai besoin de toi plus que quiconque... Narcissa, je t'aime, finit-il par avouer.

La main qu'il tenait dans la sienne bougea et il vit avec stupeur les yeux de sa femme s'ouvrir faiblement. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se leva et alla chercher un médecin. Un sentiment de soulagement l'avait envahi. Le médecin l'osculta, débrancha les appareils ne lui laissant que celui de la tension et il partit, laissant le couple seul.

-Désolé.

-... quoi ?!

-Désolé, je suis sincérement désolé Cissy !

-De quoi es-tu désolé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide. De m'avoir frappée ou de m'avoir trompée ?

-Les deux et j'en suis vraiment pas fier !

-Contente que tu le reconnaisses.

-Ecoute...

-Pourquoi me trompais-tu ? Me détestes-tu à ce point ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais détestée, Cissy, au contraire. Et je t'ai trompée parce que je voulais que tu me dises que tu m'aimais comme moi je t'aimais et ça me rendait malade de voir que ça ne te faisait rien. Je voulais te faire souffrir puis quand je t'ai vu avec ce sourire dans les bras d'un autre, j'ai perdu mon sang-frois mais je n'aurai pas dû !

-Tu croyais que ça ne me faisait rien ? Au début je n'y croyais pas, je pensais pas que c'était possible puis le jour où je t'ai vu avec une autre, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement j'avais mal... je t'aime Lucius ! J'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre à part toi !

-Alors Severus disait vrai ! Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des cons ! Narcissa, me le pardonneras-tu ?

-Si tu me promets d'être là pour moi... si tu promets de n'aimer que moi et personne d'autre alors oui je te pardonnerai.

Lucius s'assit au bord du lit, tendit sa main et caressa la joue de sa femme. Narcissa ferma les yeux et appuya un peu plus sa tête pour sentir encore plus la douceur de la paume de la main de son mari. Elle soupira d'aise puis Lucius glissa sa main sur ses lèvres qu'il caressa tendrement avant de s'avançer et de déposer un chaste baiser, tendre et doux.

-Je te le promets, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il approfondit doucement le baiser, allant chercher lentement sa langue avec laquelle il joua quelques secondes. Le baiser était l'un des plus doux que la femme eut reçu, même celui de Severus ne l'égalait pas. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou donnant une invitation maladroite à son mari pour qu'il continue. Elle avait envie de lui.

Lucius sortit sa baguette et en deux sorts, ferma la porte et insonorisa la chambre. Il continua de l'embrasser pendant que ses mains se glissaient sous les vêtements d'hopitaux que portait sa femme. Il caressa sa peau blanche lui arrachant quelques frissons.

Les doigts de Narcissa se perdirent dans les longs cheveux de son mari puis elle les glissa sous sa chemise. Elle la défit lentement, doucement dans une torture que Lucius ne pouvait supporter. L'excitation le gagna plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il enleva ses chaussures et se plaça à califourchon sur sa femme tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il alla enlacer ses doigts avec les siens et il vit qu'aux coins des yeux bleus de sa femme perlaient quelques larmes, il se releva surpris et l'interrogea du regard :

-Je suis tellement heureuse.

Il lui sourit en réponse à ses paroles. Lui aussi l'était et plus que jamais. Il enleva sa chemise et re-vint l'embrasser puis il glissa dans son cou où il suçota, mordilla et lécha la peau douce. Narcissa s'occupait à enlever la ceinture du pantalon de son mari. Les mains de Lucius ne restèrent pas passives. Elles déshabillaient lentement Narcissa, s'arrêtant pour masser sa poitrine arrachant quelques soupirs puis il descendit plus bas, encore et toujours plus bas.

Il tomba les vêtements au sol allant rejoindre les autres. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin nus. Chacun profitait de la vue du corps de l'autre. Lucius décida de ne pas se précipiter, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était tendre, qu'il n'était pas la brute qu'il avait été quelques semaines avant. Il entra un doigt en elle lui envoyant des décharges de pur plaisir dans le corps.

Il commença quelques vas et viens puis introduisit un second doigt. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas fait l'amour ? Sûrement beaucoup trop longtemps. Il avait oublié à quel point elle était belle, les yeux à moitié fermés par le plaisir, la respiration saccadée et la voix, les soupirs qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Tous ça le rendit fou de désir. L'envie de la prendre devint insoutenable.

Lucius retira ses doigts s'accordant un cri de frustration de la part de Narcissa. Il lui sourit et la pénétra lentement, doucement, il ne voulait pas la brusquer et la femme se sentit dans un cocon de douceur et d'attention.

Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en elle, il poussa un grognement de bien être et resta quelques secondes sans bouger pour profiter de cette châleur retrouvée. Narcissa avait glissé ses mains sur les bras de son mari. Elle se releva lentement et l'invita à prendre ses lèvres. Ce qu'il fit sans rechigner, inconsciemment, il commença à bouger arrachant quelques cris à sa femme. Ils se séparèrent en manque de souffle, Narcissa retomba sur le lit se laissant porter par les coups de hanches de Lucius qui devenaient un peu plus rapide.

Ils étaient bien, tous les deux s'étaient retrouvés, tous les deux étaient passés pas loin de la mort et tous les deux avaient survécu maintenant tous les deux s'aimaient d'un amour des plus doux et tendres.

La jouissance vint les prendre en même temps. Lucius se libéra en elle en un grognement rauque, il murmura son prénom qui fit écho au murmure de Narcissa (elle avait murmuré « Lucius »). Il retomba doucement sur elle, la respiration rapide. Il lui embrassa l'épaule, la mordillant légèrement. Il l'entendit rire et il sourit.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle.

Tout allait redevenir comme avant mais en mieux.

Tout irait bien.

Tout le reste sera du passé maintenant qu'ils s'étaient dit...

Juste ces mots

FIN

**Un Lucius comme ça, j'en veux bien un moi !! ; )**


End file.
